I Need To Tell You
by keightr
Summary: One Shot of Ginny and Josh


"Mmm," she sighed and settled deeper into his chest. They were all nestled in the corner of their couch. He kissed her on top of her head and sighed as well. A cooing noise from the newborn boy in her arms filled the air.

'Heeeyy," she purred and let the baby wrap his fingers around one of hers. She rubbed her thumb against each one of his tiny nails. The family stayed like that for a while, relishing in each other's presence. This was their life now, a life together. She studied her baby boy's face and pondered, "Josh?" she tilted her head to face her husband.

"Yeah?" he shifted his wife in his arms so he could examine her expression and see if there was worry in her eyes.

"Thank you," she let out.

A look of confusion crossed his face then, relieved, he let out a chuckle, "Thank you? Ginny for what?"

She stared deeply at his features then swallowed hard, "For everything." He wrinkled his forehead and raised an eyebrow. "For giving me all of this," she looked around and then down at the baby boy in her arms. Oliver made tiny bubbles on his lips. She smiled and let out a laugh at this. Tears were beginning to swell in her eyes and the back of her throat began to sting. She had to look up at the ceiling to prevent tears from slipping out. Josh tilted her head to face him and caressed the side of her cheek reassuring her that it was okay. She laughed again and shook her head out of her husband's loving touch, "Wait Josh, I'm not done."

"Ginny..." he chuckled.

"No... no I need to tell you."

"Okay," he responded then forced his smile into a stern face, "go ahead."

"Ever since I was a little girl, I've always wanted kids, I've always imagined having a family," tears slipped down her cheek.

He wiped one away and breathed, "Hey, hey, it's okay, I know."

"No, I have to say this," she retorted and shook her head as if to shake the tears away. She took a breath and began again, "Before I met you, I was beginning to lose hope, but then, then we both got this amazing job. I am Snow Fucking White and you are Prince Fucking Charming." They both couldn't help but giggle. "This project is one that I am most proud of to show my not-so-hypothetical-anymore children." He laughed and she smiled at him fondly. "Josh, you have given me everything I have ever wanted, everything I have ever dreamed of, and more. I need you and I love you soo so much. I need you to know that." Tears pooled in her eyes and his were watering as well.

He licked his lips, "Ginny," grabbing her face in his hands he began to tell her, "I love you more than anything, you deserve everything in the world and I will not stop until I have given it all to you."

She tilted her head and a smile crept across her face, "Josh..."

"No, I'm not done."

She giggled, "Okay, go, your turn."

He took a deep breath, "From the moment I saw you, I knew I was in trouble." She bit her bottom lip to try and prevent blushing crimson. "I knew that I would be busting my butt trying to do anything to make you smile, smile your breathtaking smile,"

She smiled.

"and laugh your wonderful laugh,"

She laughed.

He tossed his head back at how ridiculous his wife made him feel, "Ginny, I would do anything to make you happy."

She stroked his stubbly chin, "and you have."

"and I will never stop. I will never stop loving you and our beautiful son. Our son with your chin and button nose."

"Your eyes," she added.

"I will love you, and our son, and his future maybe-not-so-hypothetical siblings and I will do anything for our family."

"Our family," she repeated, I like that."

"I like that too." He rested his forehead against hers and they both took deep sighs, breathing each other in.

"I love you Ginny."

She tugged at the back of his neck to bring him as close to her as possible then she pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you Josh…Joshua," she smirked. He gave her a peck and could feel her smile on his lips. Oliver began to squirm in her arms, "Oh heeyy, I love you too Ollie, Oliver."

"We love you buddy," Josh chimed in as he tugged on the footie of his son's pajamas. The newborn nestled back into his mother's arms as if satisfied with the attention.

Josh gave Ginny a quick kiss on her temple then shifted to stand up, "Alright, let's let mommy rest okay bud?" he grabbed his son from his wife's arms and gently bounced him. Ginny stood up and brushed the crown of her baby's head. She placed a tender kiss on his soft skin then looked up into Josh's eyes, "Thank you."

"Mmm," he giggled.

She stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips, "Love you," she said over her shoulder as she waddled into their bedroom.

"Love you," he replied as he followed her with his eyes. He stood like that, staring at the space where she had disappeared into the room until a squirm disrupted his thoughts.

"Love you too Ollie," he laughed.


End file.
